


The Arrangement

by WillowTailBreeze



Series: Metallic Wings ‘verse [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Cyborg Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, Dominant Stephen Strange, Enhanced Tony Stark, Evil Tony Stark, Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Sorcerer Supreme Stephen Strange, Stubborn Tony Stark, Top Stephen Strange, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: A full day after the interruption of his hunt, the News picks up on the murder and identifies the teenager.Tony and Stephen finally work out an arrangement, and Steve Rogers is plotting against the new villain around town.
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Metallic Wings ‘verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh, can you tell I really like this series? It’s mainly for fun, but I love writing evil Tony!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, because I did! <3

It was Monday morning, and the News was all over a case. A murder it seemed.

A fifteen year old with curly brown hair and hazel eyes shouldered his backpack, wandering through the hallways of his school. People were muttering around him, but this time it wasn’t the normal stuff. He paused upon passing a group loudly talking about it. Hazel eyes scanned over the group, tightening his grip on his backpack straps at what he heard.

“Have you heard the News?” One of the kids questioned, facing the others.

“Yeah. Holy shit, I never expected this to happen.” One of the others spoke, blinking widely in concern.

“It’s so tragic! None of us liked him, sure, but who does this?!” One kid sounded horrified, absolutely fear stricken.

“A monster, that’s who.” Kid one muttered.

The hazel eyed boy backed off, wandering back down the hallway. He had gotten lost in his thoughts. What was the news rattling on about now? What were those kids talking about? So many questions, and little to no answers.

With his distracted thoughts, he hadn’t realized Ned and MJ ahead of him. It was too late as he bumped into his best friend, squeaking in his surprise as his head shot up. “Ned! H- Hey!”

“Peter, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. What the fuck happened?” MJ questioned, raising an eyebrow at the teen.

Peter shifted nervously. “There’s rumours going around about a murder, but I don’t know why. What happened?”

Ned grimaced, patting his shoulder. “Pete...” He trailed off, trying to find his words.

“Flash is dead.”

~~~~

The T.V. was on, displaying the news. Tony sat cross legged on the couch. Dark amber eyes staring at the screen as the volume was turned up.

“Last night, Sunday, a teenager around the age of fifteen was found dead in an alleyway. Slash marks and gauges scattered across his body. His throat was slit with dried blood pooling around him.” The reporter spoke, the picture of the scene appearing on screen.

Tony picked up on footsteps entering the room, tilting his head slightly to catch a glimpse of who it was. Blond hair, blue ocean coloured eyes. Steve Rogers.

Said super soldier came up behind the couch, folding his arms across the top of it. Blue eyes falling onto the playing news report. “Jesus, who would do this?” The blond growled out.

Tony hummed, a scowl appearing on his face as he stared at the screen. “I have no clue, but that’s just disgusting. He was only a kid.” He responded.

“...The victim of this attack was soon identified by police as Eugene “Flash” Thompson.” The reporter rambled on, a picture of the darker skinned teenager appearing on screen for all to see.

Tony reeled back - for show of course - at the picture of the kid. “That kid goes to Peter’s school, I’ve seen him around.” The genius leaned forward, eyes narrowing.

“You mean your apprentice?” A new voice entered the room. It was Clint Barton.

“Yeah, my apprentice.” Tony nodded in confirmation.

Clint scowled at the screen. “Jesus, those cuts are deep and unrelenting. That poor kid, must have suffered.” The archer shook his head.

“But who could have done it?” Steve brought back the question on all of their minds - except Tony.

They refocused on the television as the news reporter spoke up once again. “The killer is yet to be determined, but police say that from ample evidence, they believe it to be the mysterious bird man that has attacked others before.”

“Bird man? What kind of name is that?” Tony couldn’t stop himself from questioning, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

Clint snorted. “A very stupid one, seems like the reporters picked it out themselves.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “This man has attacked too many people, why aren’t they doing something about it?”

Tony shook his head, leaning back into the couch. Glaring at the scene. “Simple. They don’t know who the killer is. Haven’t been able to catch him, clearly.” He motioned to the screen with a hand.

Steve huffed. “They should have called us in, we could find him. I know we can.”

Clint snorted once again. “The Avengers deal with threats that other cannot, like world ending. Clearly this guy won’t be ending the world anytime soon. It’s not our field.”

Steve glared, crossing his arms defiantly and storming off down the hall.

Clint rolled his eyes. “See ya, Tony. Gotta go get my ass beat by Nat.”

“See ya.” Tony muttered in response, looking back to the television. He sneered at it, flicking the T.V. off before getting up and heading to the elevator. To his lab.

~~~~

Tony stepped foot in his lab, heading for his desk. “JARVIS, blackout the lab.”

The windows darkened to the point where you couldn’t see through them. Any possible entrances were locked and securely closed.

“Sir, Captain Rogers seems quite adamant on trying to find the mysterious bird killer.” JARVIS piped up.

Tony snorted, collapsing into his chair and spinning around. “Why couldn’t they pick a better name? Seriously, humanoid bird? Bird man? Bird killer? What the fuck kind of names are those?” He rambled, waving a hand in the air.

“The Internet has dubbed you the Iron Phoenix, sir.” JARVIS sounded amused.

Tony threw his hands up. “See?! That one is so much better! I wish the media would use that!”

“The media is stupid, to put it simply, Tony.” A new voice joined the room, startling the genius as he spun around to face the voice.

Stepping out of a sparking orange portal was Stephen Strange. A smirk on his face.

Tony relaxed slightly, crossing his leg back over the other. Raising an eyebrow at the sorcerer. “And to what do I owe the honour, Stranger?”

Stephen let the portal collapse behind him, approaching the seated genius. He circled around the smaller man, trailing a hand up his arm. Resting his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “The arrangement, remember?” He purred.

Tony leaned back in his chair, glancing up at the Sorcerer Supreme. “Yes, we haven’t hashed that out.” He hummed.

“Exactly why I am here, Tony.” Stephen ran his fingers across the side of the genius’ neck. “To talk about our arrangement.”

Tony’s head tilted to the side with practiced ease, dark amber eyes watching the sorcerer. “Hmm... must we?”

“Yes. You disappeared on me Sunday morning before we got the chance.” Stephen gave Tony a pointed look, lightly shaking hands tightening on his shoulders.

Tony fought down a growl mixed with a whimper, glaring up at the doctor. “Fine, let’s talk.” He waved his arm to point out a chair close to him.

Stephen released his shoulders, walking around the male and seating himself in the chair offered to him. He took notice of the three bots roaming. Azure blue and green eyes fell onto the engineer. “Okay, I understand why you must kill. And honestly? I know I cannot stop you, as it could affect your mental state further.”

Tony hummed in response, nodding slowly. “Good, you wouldn’t be able to stop me anyways.”

“I believe Saturday night says otherwise, Tony.” Stephen smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes, staring the male right back. “Yeah, yeah. On with what you think would be acceptable terms.” Tony waved his hand.

Stephen leaned forwards, eyes never leaving Tony’s. “I know that you need the bloodshed to remain somewhat stable. But how about I propose this idea..” He trailed off.

Tony rose an eyebrow, prompting him to go on.

“How about you do your best to attack, or kill, criminals instead of innocent civilians?” Stephen suggested.

“And if there are no criminals to kill?” Tony inquired.

“Then perhaps try to kill off older people.” Stephen sounded unsure about that, but he kept his steady composure.

Tony considered the proposal, it didn’t sound so bad. It also could give the dubbed Iron Phoenix a better reputation than child murderer. Like he needed that persona getting a better reputation.

“I like your proposal, but what’s in it for you?” Tony questioned, there was always a but.

“I want you to alert me when you kill someone and who they are if you can identify them.” Stephen stared at him.

Tony tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. “And how am I supposed to contact you, oh so powerful Sorcerer Supreme?” He lazily turned his attention back to the male.

Stephen pulled out a flip phone from his pocket.

Tony gasped, mortified. “No.” He whispered, staring at the ancient device in horror.

“Only thing I can afford, considering protecting your reality doesn’t pay too well.” Stephen shrugged, holding it out to the male.

Tony glared at the device, taking it slowly to enter his contact information. Handing it back as quick as possible, as if it was burning his skin by simply touching it.

Stephen ignored the horrified expression on the inventor’s face, pocketing the device after checking the contact.

“You still haven’t told me what’s in it for you, telling you is clearly just apart of the arrangement.” Tony mentioned.

With that, Stephen stood up and approached Tony. Towering over him, hands resting on the armrests of his chair. Trapping the genius below him. Dark amber eyes meeting blue-green. “What’s in it for me is seeing you again after you disappeared from my life all those years ago, Tony.” The doctor said, raising a shaky hand to rest under the brunet’s jaw.

Tony gave him a halfhearted smirk. “And here I am, thinking you forgot about me.” He sighed dramatically, leaning into the touch.

“How could I forget about you?” Stephen chuckled, leaning down and closer to the shorter male.

“You’re right, I’m unforgettable.” Tony shot up at him, fully smirking now.

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Stop being cocky for one moment, would you?” He playfully growled, now in the genius’ face.

“How about you make me, Strange?” Tony growled right back. Meeting those darkening blue-green eyes. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

Stephen chuckled, the vibrations rumbling in his chest. He leaned closer, mouth resting beside the male’s ear. “Oh, I will. Don’t you worry about that.” He purred, the hand under Tony’s chin now resting around the front of his throat.

Tony inhaled sharply at the vibrations from the male’s voice against his ear. The feeling of his hand around his throat making his heartbeat quicken and beat against his rib cage. He tilted his head to the side as Stephen’s breath travelled down his neck.

Stephen sunk his teeth into the side of the engineer’s neck, feeling him shudder beneath him and his pulse quicken beneath his fingertips.

“Fuck, Stephen-“ Tony gasped out at the bite to the side of his neck.

“Oh, I will fuck you.” Stephen snarled against his neck, tightening his hand around the male’s neck.

Tony gripped the armrests of his chair with his hands, resisting the urge to unsheathe his talons. “Oh.. please do.” He groaned.

Stephen let out a chuckle mixed with an amused snarl. “Coming undone already?” He rumbled.

“Fuck that. You’re gonna make me.”

“Damn right I will. Good luck walking after I’m through with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like those two are never gonna stop being sex bunnies.. but oh well. It makes things interesting!
> 
> Have a great day/night! <3


End file.
